This invention relates to an apparatus for separating strands of hair, so as to facilitate braiding. Some modern hair styles rely on weaving small braids over the entire scalp and thus require considerable time and labor. The prior art discloses many inventions directed to mechanizing the task of braiding hair. Generally these are complex machines intended to completely mechanize the task of braiding. Such machines will be complicated to manufacture, and thus relatively expensive in the retail hair-care market. The present invention solves this problem by helping the braider initially measure and equally divide the strands of hair to braided. Generally, braiders work with at least three strands of hair. The present invention allows the human braider to separate the hair into units of three strands faster and more accurately than by hand, yet it is simple to manufacture and operate. It may be used to assist the braiding of natural hair, or the weaving of strands of artificial hair into natural hair. Further, the apparatus may be safely used by young children to braid hair, including doll hair. One embodiment of an apparatus having the desired characteristics is described in my United States patent, which issued Jan. 6, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,376.